Frozen: Behind Closed Doors
by bloodysundae19
Summary: Elsa était différente. J'en avais toujours eu conscience. Mais peut-être que je ne voulais pas vraiment me l'avouer; parce qu'une fois qu'on le réalise, ça devient réalité. AU! OOC (considérant l'histoire). THÈMES SOMBRES!
1. Chapitre 1

_Anna : 5 ans_

_Elsa : 8 ans_

Je pense que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue dans la lumière du jour était quand j'avais 5 ans.

C'était une de ces journées ensoleillées où on peut sentir le soleil caresser notre peau, où on peut sentir la petite brise qui rend la température juste assez confortable pour rester plusieurs heures.

Ses cheveux resplendissaient. Ils brillaient comme des milliers de petits diamants, et je me rappelle comment je m'étais extasiée, comment j'avais attrapé une mèche dans mes mains;

« Ils sont tellement beaux! Je veux des cheveux magiques comme ça! »

Elle avait ri.

Et après, elle avait été cherché une paire de ciseaux.

Elle avait pris la même mèche que j'avais touchée, et elle l'avait coupée d'un coup.

Même aujourd'hui, cette mèche brille encore au soleil quand je la mets sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

* * *

**A/N: Chapitres courts. Je n'agrandirai pas. **


	2. Chapitre 2

_Anna : 5 ans_

_Elsa : 8 ans_

Une semaine après, elle avait sa première crise.

C'était la nuit. Dans mon sommeil, j'ai entendu son cri. Il était tellement fort.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort alors que je descendais les escaliers.

Tout était à l'envers. Elle criait et elle criait et je voulais qu'elle arrête, qu'elle redevienne l'Elsa que je connaissais.

Mes parents n'ont pas voulu que je m'approche d'elle. Ils m'ont éloignée. Peut-être que je ne voyais plus, mais je pouvais entendre. Elle criait tellement fort.

Je pense que c'est ce premier cri qui me hante encore. Parfois, dans la nuit, je peux encore l'entendre.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Anna : 5 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

À 5 ans, on connaît tellement peu de choses.

Je voulais lui remonter le moral. De l'autre côté de la porte, je voulais pouvoir entendre son rire une nouvelle fois.

Ça faisait 1 semaine qu'elle était enfermée. Elle ne parlait pas, ne mangeait pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle dormait non plus. Mais, parfois, je pouvais entendre des drôles de sons. Alors je savais qu'elle était encore là.

« Elsa? »

Silence.

Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

« Veux-tu construire un bonhomme de neige? »

C'était la phrase-clé.

C'était aussi la mauvaise chose à dire.

« VA-T-EN, ANNA! »

« VA-T-EN ET NE REVIENS PAS! »

Un bruit assourdissant.

Je n'ai jamais pleuré aussi fort de toute ma vie.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

C'était mon anniversaire. Elsa avait toujours été présente à tous mes anniversaires. Nous partagions toujours le gâteau double – parfois même triple – chocolat avec un grand verre de lait qui nous laissait toujours une moustache blanche.

La moustache qui allait bien avec les cheveux d'Elsa.

Comme mon anniversaire se trouve en hiver, nous aimions aller faire un bonhomme de neige. Olaf. Nous l'avions nommé Olaf, et il aimait les câlins chauds.

Cette année-là, je me suis dit qu'Elsa pourrait peut-être sortir. Nous pourrions manger le gâteau et boire le lait. Mais, nous ne ferions pas de bonhomme de neige parce qu'elle ne les aimait plus.

Cette année-là, c'était la première fois que je demandais à mes parents pour qu'elle vienne à ma fête.

Cette année-là, c'était la première fois que je mangeais un gâteau à moi seule.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

Elle a fait mal à une servante, un jour. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

Il y avait une marque de griffure sur la joue de la femme. Comme les griffes d'un chaton. Ce n'est que là que j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec ma grande sœur.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Elsa? »

« Elsa ne va pas bien, Anna. Elle est dangereuse. Tu ne dois pas essayer de l'approcher, d'accord? »

« Mais, pourquoi? Elsa ne me ferait jamais de mal. »

« Promets-moi. »

Je ne voulais pas promettre. Mais il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau jusqu'à ce que je le fasse. Alors je l'ai fait.

J'ai croisé mes doigts dans mon dos.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

À l'âge de 6 ans, j'ai eu une grosse fièvre. Le docteur familial ne savait pas si j'allais survivre.

Je n'avais pas peur. J'avais seulement froid. Et pourtant, je pouvais voir dans leurs visages qu'ils étaient effrayés.

Je n'allais pas mourir.

Je le savais.

Je le sentais.

Mais… si jamais?

Alors je voulais voir Elsa.

J'ai attendu qu'il fasse nuit. Je suis sortie de ma chambre pour aller à la porte d'Elsa. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Une_autre _personne qu'Elsa.

« Laissez-moi la voir! »

« Non, Elsa. Tu pourrais lui faire du mal! »

« Je ne lui ferais _jamais _de mal, Père! S'il vous plaît! »

« Non, Elsa. J'ai dit non. »

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai entendu ma grande sœur pleurer.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

J'entendais des rumeurs. Les servantes parlaient et gloussaient toutes dans un coin.

Elles l'avaient traitée de folle.

Elsa n'est pas folle. Personne ne la comprend, voilà tout.

C'est ce que j'ai pensé à l'époque. Encore aujourd'hui, je pense que c'était le cas. Il n'y avait personne qui voulait l'écouter.

Ces rumeurs, je ne voulais pas les croire. Mais, une petite, toute petite, partie de moi ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce que ces maudites servantes avaient dit.

Alors je suis allée la voir. Pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai.

J'ai entendu des voix. Y avait-il quelqu'un à l'intérieur avec elle?

Des rires. Des gloussements.

« … ils diraient s'ils… que je parle toute seule… »

Rires.

« Folle, ils disent. Cinglée… »

Ricanement sec.

« … raconter! Ils ne savent faire que ça! »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sous la porte. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

Je me rappelle cette fois où j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Dans ma tête, tout le monde avait disparu. J'étais seule dans le manoir, et peu importait si je criais de tous mes poumons, personne n'entendait, personne ne venait.

Mes parents m'avaient quittée. Elsa m'avait quittée.

Et puis soudainement, je m'étais réveillée un peu. Pas complètement. Mais assez pour savoir que ce qui m'avait réveillée était la douce main placée sur mon épaule et le murmure qui l'accompagnait;

« Je suis là, Anna. Tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Je n'osais pas bouger, pas parler. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Et quelques secondes plus tard elle était partie.

Je ne lui ai jamais demandé comment elle avait fait pour sortir de sa chambre verrouillée. Je sais qu'elle voulait garder ça secret.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 9 ans_

Je n'ai invité des amis à la maison qu'une seule fois. Après le fiasco de la première fois, je n'ai pas voulu recommencer. Même quand mes parents insistaient, même quand ils voulaient que je sois une enfant normale, je disais non. J'étais têtue comme ça.

Cette fois-là, j'avais invité 2 filles (Meg et Snow) et 1 garçon (Shang). Au début, tout allait bien. J'étais contente de voir comment ils aimaient ma maison, mes jeux, mes idées.

Et puis tout s'est écroulé quand je suis allée aux toilettes.

2 minutes. Je n'étais pas partie plus de 2 minutes. Je le jure.

Quand je suis revenue, ils avaient disparu. Mais je n'avais pas peur. C'était une grande maison. Ils voulaient explorer. Je les retrouverais. Un peu comme un jeu de cache-cache.

Je pense que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir été aux toilettes.

Ils cognaient sur la porte d'Elsa de toutes leurs forces et ils criaient. Ils lui disaient de sortir et ils la traitaient de noms que je ne répéterai pas.

C'était la première fois que je me suis réellement fâchée. J'ai crié de toutes mes forces. Et ils sont partis.

Accotée contre la porte, j'ai murmuré.

« Elsa. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. Promis. »

J'ai entendu un minuscule _Thump_.

Et puis un faible :

« O.K »


	10. Chapitre 10

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 10 ans_

Lors de la fête d'Elsa, il a plu. Très fort. Je pouvais entendre les gouttes qui frappaient le toit. Le bruit était assourdissant. Un peu comme quand Elsa et moi frappions des casseroles avec des fourchettes avant.

Après pratiquement 2 ans, je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Une porte fermée. Aucun son. Un « Bonne fête » qui avait une connotation triste.

Je pense que ce qui me décevait le plus était que mes parents n'essayaient même pas. Pas de gâteau, pas de cadeaux, mais surtout pas de « Bonne fête ». Comme si la fête d'Elsa n'avait jamais existé. Comme si _Elsa _n'avait jamais existé.

Devant sa porte, je l'ai entendue compter. J'ai failli crier de joie; ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où elle sortirait enfin!

« 723 »

« 724 »

« 725 »

« 726 »

Tous des numéros trop compliqués pour moi.

Je ne voulais pas la déranger, donc j'ai pris un papier sur lequel j'ai écrit mon message et je l'ai glissé sous la porte.

« 751 »

Un soupir. Je suis partie silencieusement.

Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard, en voyant le calendrier pendu au mur de sa chambre, que j'ai réalisé qu'elle comptait les jours depuis son… _emprisonnement_.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Anna : 6 ans_

_Elsa : 10 ans_

**Je me demande si elle sait que j'existe encore. **

**Elle ne répond plus à la porte, peu importe comment fort je frappe, combien de fois je la supplie. **

**Je me demande si elle n'est pas tout simplement tombée dans un sommeil éternel. **

**Tout le monde sait que quand on dort, on arrête d'avoir mal.**

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à réaliser que j'étais vraiment seule.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Anna : 7 ans_

_Elsa : 10 ans_

Lorsque je me promenais dans les couloirs, je pouvais presqu'entendre les criquets qui chantaient comme dans les films que je regardais.

Je pense que j'aurais préféré ça plutôt que le lourd silence qui était constamment présent.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Anna : 7 ans_

_Elsa : 10 ans_

Un jour, pendant que mes parents étaient partis, j'ai réussi à entrer dans la chambre d'Elsa. J'ai réussi à lui faire ouvrir la porte.

Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait, mais je me rappelle qu'il y avait beaucoup de plaintes, de pleurs et de promesses que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir – ou de pouvoir me souvenir, d'ailleurs.

J'ai eu un choc.

Un gros.

Elsa était si différente. Plus grande, les traits de son visage avaient changé un peu et elle paraissait déjà plus vieille. Et elle ne souriait plus avec ses yeux.

J'avais manqué tout ça. J'avais manqué une partie de sa vie où elle avait changé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la déception.

Puis…

Il y a eu le deuxième choc.

Quand j'ai vu sa chambre…

Les murs étaient couverts de dessins du même flocon de neige. Sur chaque feuille qui recouvrait chaque centimètre de la chambre – sauf au plafond ou bien le plancher –, il y avait un flocon bien centré.

C'était magnifique.

Et c'était aussi bizarrement très effrayant.

Je lui ai lancé un sourire hésitant, et j'ai tourné les talons.

Je suis sortie au plus vite de cette cage dans laquelle Elsa était enfermée.

Sans. Un. Mot.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Anna : 7 ans_

_Elsa : 10 ans_

Elle a eu une nouvelle crise quelques jours après.

Peut-être parce que j'avais parlé de ma trouvaille à une des servantes. Peut-être parce que j'étais assez naïve pour croire qu'elle ne répandrait pas la rumeur.

Je lui avais parlé des flocons.

Et j'ai appris peu de temps après que cette même servante a essayé de les enlever du mur.

C'était le jour de la semaine où Elsa laissait une servante, seulement une, rentrer et nettoyer tout son bazar.

Et la servante a fait une erreur fatale.

J'ai entendu des cris. Des bruits de verre cassé. De bois qui se fend.

J'ai eu peur. Il y avait trop de bruit. Alors je suis allée me cacher dans ma chambre en attendant que la tempête passe. En attendant que ma sœur sorte de sa crise.

Puis j'ai entendu les murmures à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ils disaient que la servante avait tenté de retirer les dessins, de les jeter. Ils disaient qu'Elsa s'était jetée sur elle, l'avait attaquée avec une vigueur qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue encore.

Et je ne comprenais pas.

Je ne comprenais pas comment Elsa pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça.

Comment Elsa pouvait changer de personnalité tant de fois en une seule journée.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi _moi _je pouvais toucher aux dessins mais pas les autres.


	15. Chapitre 15

_Anna : 8 ans_

_Elsa : 11 ans_

« Elsa. »

Il y a eu un moment de silence.

« Ils sont partis? »

Sa voix était minuscule, calme, presque morte. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la faire sourire comme avant. C'était mon but premier, dans ce temps-là.

« Oui, ils sont partis. Laisse-moi entrer. »

La porte s'est ouverte tout doucement. Je me suis retrouvée face à face avec ses grands yeux bleus.

« Pour toujours? »

J'ai secoué vivement la tête. La pensée me brisait un peu le cœur, mais je ne l'avais pas laissé paraître.

« Non, Elsa. Ils vont revenir, comme toujours. Parce qu'ils nous aiment. »

Et c'était à son tour de secouer vivement la tête.

« J'aimerais mieux qu'ils soient partis pour toujours. »


End file.
